


Live it down

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Mark puts aside his Male Pride for Becky. Or in this case he hopes nobody who knows him ever find out he bought pads.





	Live it down

Mark glanced around, his eyes shifting left, and right around the aisel that he was in right now. He wouldn’t usially do this who was he kidding he wouldn’t be caught dead buying what he is currently looking for. But it’s for Becky so he might as well swallow some of his pride as a guy.

He grumbles under his breath as he looks over the products remembering that Becky wrote down what she needed on a piece of paper. That he folded, and shoved into his wallet, sighing as he grabs the one that Becky wrote down, and grabbing something extra on the way to checkout. He narrows his eyes at the scrawny looking teen cahsier who stares at him, and then at contents on the counter. 

Becky folds her legs up to tuck them underneath. She’s in Mark’s apartment, her face is still flushed a bright pink. Thankfull that she didn’t wear a dress today, and grateful that Mark kept her change of clothes that she left that one time when she stayed over. She flicks through the pages of the motocycle magazine left on his coffee table. She grumbles in discomfort, pressing one hand against her stomach, cramps. She hates that today of all days mother nature decided to pay her visit. 

Mark can’t help, but smirk to himself, as the teen gulps, and immediatly rings him up. Pocketing the change that was pratically shoved into his hand.

Mark fights the blush that threatens to appear on his cheeks, as he looks away as he holds out the box to Becky. He does blush as Becky thanks him,softly running her fingers through his hair, her words reaching his ears as he leans his head to mumble into her shoulder. He blinks as he feels Becky cradle his head against her shoulder, hearing Becky Thank him was worth what he did today. 

He presses his lips against the exposed skin of Becky’s neck softly letting his teeth graze against her skin before lightly sucking on that same spot. As he hears Becky let out a small moan. He kisses the newly made hickey, chuckling as Becky’s fingers lightly tug on his hair. He pouts as Becky gets up with the box in hand heading towards the bathroom,but he lets his body relax, streaching his arms over his head. Pressing his face into the couch cushion, he will probably be abel to live this down. For right now he wants to sleep as Becky taps his shoulder motioning for him to scouting over a bit. As she lays down beside him he wraps his arm around her waist, letting out a soft groan as Becky mumbles that he’s cute when he’s blushing.

Mark feels his ears burinng as he mumbles that he’s not supposed to look cute, but he’s fine with Becky calling him cute. If that makes her happy, he’s fine with her calling him pet-names, he’s fine with having to go out to buy those things that Becky needs.


End file.
